Justo al Lado del Carrito de Café
by Jez0209
Summary: Justo al lado del carrito de café... ahí es donde se supone que se iban a encontrar. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi segundo fic original, espero que les guste. Una de tantas versiones **__**de como podría ser su primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo. **_

__

**Justo al Lado del Carrito de Café**

Justo al lado del carrito de café… ese era el lugar en el que se suponía que iban a encontrarse hoy. Lo habían acordado así un año atrás en el aeropuerto y esa era la razón por la cual Temperance Brennan estaba sentada en una banca frente a la piscina reflejante. Estaba esperándolo a él, a Seeley Booth.

Cuando llegó ahí, su primer pensamiento fue que quizás había llegado muy temprano a la cita, después de todo, ni siquiera había hecho una parada en su casa. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas pero él nunca apareció; _"es suficiente"_ se dijo, no porque estuviera cansada de esperar, sino porque era demasiado doloroso.

Tomó un taxi, y en el camino a casa comenzó a pensar en los millones de posibles razones por las cuales Booth no había ido. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más se asustaba, porque las que parecían ser las más probables, eran las peores. ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Qué tal si estaba herido?, no podía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, porque sabía que Booth nunca rompería una promesa, a menos de que hubiera una fuerte razón detrás, como… un accidente.

Una sensación de soledad y desolación la invadió cuando llegó a casa. Para ser honestos, ella se había imaginado diferentes escenarios de cómo iba a ser la primera vez que se vieran después de tanto tiempo, y llegar sola a casa no era uno de ellos. Había pensado que para ese momento Booth estaría a su lado y que tal vez estarían disfrutando comida tailandesa y bebiendo tequila mientras se ponían al día con sus vidas; claro que se habían escrito algunas cartas e incluso habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces, pero en definitiva no era lo mismo, porque el no estaba ahí realmente, y cada vez que oía su voz sentía una increíble necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentir su calor, de respirar su aroma. Ella nunca pensó que alguna se iba a sentir de ese modo, que lo iba a extrañar tanto; y no entendía por qué, pero durante todos esos meses no había hecho más que pensar en él. Había deseado tanto verlo que llegó a pensar en ir a buscarlo hasta Afganistán, algo que le parecía completamente irracional.

Quedarse despierta no era una opción, era demasiado para ella en eso momento, así que se fue temprano a la cama. Trató de dormir, pero eso resultó ser algo prácticamente imposible, porque aún estaba muy preocupada. Dio vueltas en la cama, se acomodó de distintas maneras, pero nada, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Para las 3 de la mañana ya estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada, no podía creer que no pudiera hacer lo que más quería en ese momento que era dormir; lo único que pedía era caer en un dulce sueño para así poder olvidarse de todo y de todos al menos por unas cuantas horas, porque, mientras estuviera despierta, pensaría en Booth y en porque no se había presentado en aquél lugar. Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

__

**Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, tengo contemplado que en total sean 3**** capítulos. Por favor díganme que les pareció y que cosas no les gustaron o lo que quisieran que le cambiara.**

_**Para mis padres y mi hermana a quienes amo profundamente, y para mi amada mascota que ya no está con nosotros. **_

_**Bere, Natty, Kari y Memo, los quiero mucho, gracias por ser mis amigos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y**__**… ¡les presento el capítulo II! Como siempre, espero que les guste.**_

A la mañana siguiente Brennan despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose un poco mareada a causa de la falta de sueño. No sabía en que momento de la noche se había quedado dormida, pero estaba agradecida de que hubiera sido así, de lo contrario, probablemente hubiera enloquecido de tanto pensar.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró para desperezarse un poco. Tomó una ducha y un ligero desayuno, y decidió que quisiera o no tenía que ir al Jeffersonian a visitar a sus amigos, se los debía, porque después de todo, ellos habían ido a despedirla al aeropuerto; además de que secretamente esperaba encontrar a Booth allí.

Recuerdos de cuando ella y Booth trabajaban juntos inundaron su mente en cuanto puso un pie en el Jeffersonian. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, cada esquina y cada rincón se veían igual.

"¡Cariño!" escuchó que una voz familiar gritaba y volteó, sólo para encontrarse a Ángela caminando a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- ¡Bren! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le dijo gustosamente al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo- Aún no se supone que debas volver al trabajo, todavía te queda una semana.

-Ya lo sé, pero creí que sería bueno pasar a saludarlos.

-Claro que es bueno, es más que bueno. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé Ange.

-¿Y qué tal Indonesia? -le preguntó Ángela, pero de inmediato se percató de que algo no andaba bien con Brennan, pues parecía un poco ausente -¿Está todo bien Brennan?

Brennan suspiró y la miró pensativa.

-Vamos a mi oficina -dijo después de un rato.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Brennan, Ángela sintiéndose un poco confundida.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Bren? -le dijo tan pronto como llegaron a la oficina y Brennan hubo cerrado la puerta.

- No fue -dijo simplemente.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no sé de que hablas. ¿Quién y a qué?

-Booth

-¿Booth?

-Sí

-Sigo sin entender.

Brennan fue a sentarse al sofá y Ángela la siguió e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas aquél día en el aeropuerto cuando estaba por irme a Indonesia con la señorita Wick y Booth apareció de repente para despedirse?

-Claro, como olvidarlo.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que ese día nos hicimos una promesa. Acordamos que justo cuando se cumpliera un año de ese día nos veríamos en la piscina reflejante al lado del carro de café.

-¡Awww! eso es tan romántico.

-No le veo lo romántico -le dijo Brennan con expresión seria.

-Olvídalo cariño, continua.

-Ayer fue ese día Ange, y Booth no fue -dijo Brennan poniéndose repentinamente de pie -Y estoy muy preocupada, Booth nunca rompería una promesa a menos de que algo anduviera mal.

Ángela la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para hacer que se sentara nuevamente.

-Ya sé para donde vas Bren, y de una vez te digo que Booth se encuentra bien. Probablemente su avión se retrasó. Ya no te preocupes.

-No puedo evitarlo Ángela.

-Lo sé cariño, es natural, pero no ganas nada con hacerlo. Confía en mí, Booth está bien.

Brennan se quedó analizando las palabras de Ángela por un momento y luego dijo:

-Quizás tengas razón.

-¡Claro que tengo razón! -dijo poniéndose de pie- Ven Bren, vamos a la plataforma para que puedas saludar a los demás.

-Está bien -aceptó Brennan renuentemente.

Llegaron a la plataforma que parecía estar desierta. Brennan se sintió aliviada, la verdad era que no se sentía con muchas ánimos de saludar a nadie, ni mucho menos de responder preguntas, pero al subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de que Cam estaba allí, aunque no se había percatado de la presencia de Brennan.

-Hola - dijo con voz queda, como de quien no quiere ser escuchado, pero Cam sí lo hizo y volteó.

-¡Doctora Brennan! -dijo alegremente yendo hasta donde se encontraba y dándole un abrazo -Que gusto verla.

-También me da gusto verte Cam -. Brennan echó un vistazo alrededor, parecía no haber nadie más- ¿En dónde están los demás?

-No han llegado -le respondió Cam.

-Están retrasados.

-No, nosotras llegamos temprano.

Con una mirada a su reloj, Brennan comprobó que Cam tenía razón, todavía era temprano.

-¿Y cómo estuvo Indonesia?

-No entiendo que tiene eso de interesante -respondió Brennan.

-Bueno Doctora Brennan, siempre es interesante cuando alguien viaja a otro país, especialmente a uno tan diferente.

-Pues no lo comprendo, pero supongo que…

-Brennan está angustiada porque no ha visto a Booth -la interrumpió Ángela.

-¡Ángela! No estoy angustiada -Brennan protestó.

-Tranquila cariño, sabes que Cam es de confianza.

-Bueno pues… estoy segura de que muy pronto lo verá Doctora Brennan -dijo Cam.

-No es tan simple Cam, lo que pasa es que quedaron de verse ayer, y Booth no fue -le informó Ángela.

Brennan estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que era inútil, además de que Ángela sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla.

-¡Oh! Eso cambia las cosas -dijo Cam- Pero no creo que haya algo de que preocuparse, seguramente Booth tuvo algún problema, tal vez su avión se retrasó, nada grave estoy segura.

Al ver que Brennan seguía con el rostro preocupado, agregó:

-Booth está bien Doctora Brennan.

-Eso no lo saben- le espetó Brennan, haciendo referencia a lo que Ángela también le había dicho.

-Cariño, si algo le hubiera pasado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso -dijo Brennan un poco cortante, queriendo dar por terminado la conversación -Será mejor que me vaya. Aún me siento un poco cansada por el vuelo, y quisiera tratar de dormir un poco antes de volver aquí al rato a ver a los demás.

-Está bien cariño, vete a casa y trata de descansar, nos vemos al rato -le dijo Ángela mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

-Hasta luego Doctora Brennan, fue un placer verla.

-Gracias Cam -le dijo Brennan y esta vez fue ella quien la abrazó -Las veo al rato.

Brennan se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras; comenzó a bajarlas, pero se detuvo en seco a medio camino. Nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que estaba viendo; un hombre vestido de soldado caminaba con paso seguro hacia la plataforma, tenía el semblante serio y un poco fúnebre, y definitivamente no era Booth. Todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta para Brennan y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Su peor pesadilla parecía estarse haciendo realidad y ella sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

**Bueno, y ****¿Qué les pareció? En verdad me gustaría saber que opinan. Por cierto, mientras escribía éste, decidí que iban a ser 4 capítulos.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para los fans de Bones.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno pues, llegó el momento de saber que fue lo que le sucedió a Booth, espero que les parezca bien lo que decidí ya que es como lo imaginé desde un principio.**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

Las reacciones de Ángela y Cam no fueron muy distintas a la de Brennan; Ángela estaba horrorizada y lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que Cam sólo murmuró un débil _"Dios mío"_ en cuanto vio al soldado entrar al laboratorio. Ambas tenían los ojos llorosos.

Él soldado se acercaba cada vez más y más, y Brennan sentía que por cada paso que él daba, más le faltaba el aire. Ella no podía distinguir con claridad las facciones del joven porque su visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, parpadeó y algunas de ellas resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas pero se las limpió. Quería correr para así no tener que escuchar nada de lo que el soldado tuviera que decir, pero sus piernas no le respondían, y antes de que se diera cuenta el soldado estaba justo frente a ella.

-¿En dónde puedo encontrar a la doctora Temperance Brennan? –le preguntó el joven soldado.

-Soy… yo –le dijo Brennan con voz entrecortada.

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy el cabo Denny Gutiérrez, serví junto con el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth en Afganistán.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por qué estás aquí?

La expresión amable de Denny cambió repentinamente a una más seria Y Brennan sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos.

-Mi error señora, discúlpeme –dijo Denny y tomó aire –Como le dije antes, serví con el Sargento Mayor en Afganistán, él estaba a cargo del grupo de las fuerzas especiales; siempre fue bueno con todos nosotros, un gran hombre el Sargento.

"_Fue"_ Brennan no pudo evitar notarlo y por un momento su mente se puso en blanco.

- …y me pidió que viniera aquí y la buscara, porque él quería que usted supiera algo muy importante –Denny notó que Brennan parecía estar ausente -¿Doctora Brennan? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –le dijo, sacándola de su letargo.

-¿Perdón? –le respondió ella casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué si se encuentra usted bien?

-Eh… sí, discúlpame, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

-No se preocupe, sólo dije que vine aquí porque el Sargento me lo pidió, él quería que yo le dijera algo de suma importancia. Siento mucho que él no haya podido lograrlo.

Brennan ignoró esas últimas palabras.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que él quería que supiera –le dijo Brennan temblorosa.

- ¡Ah! Yo… lo siento de verdad… me dijo que... agh! Esto es muy difícil para mí.

- ¡Dímelo de una vez! –gritó Brennan alterada.

- ¡Me dijo que le informara que la está esperando en el lugar donde habían acordado! –dijo Denny rápidamente un poco asustado.

- ¡Qué! –exclamaron Cam y Ángela al unísono.

-No lo entiendo –dijo una aturdida Brennan.

-El Sargento mencionó una piscina reflejante y un carrito de algún tipo.

-Un carrito de café.

- ¡Exacto!

- Entonces, ¿Booth estás vivo? –le preguntó Angela.

Denny le dirigió una mirada confundida.

- Por supuesto que está vivo señora, lo acabo de ver esta mañana.

Tanto Cam como Ángela estaban en shock, no podían creer que Booth hubiera sido tan descuidado como para no haberles avisado nada, y Brennan no se encontraba mucho mejor, era claro que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Bren? –Ángela la llamó.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacerlo esperar más –dijo Brennan, y sin más bajó las escaleras que le faltaban y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Wow! A eso es a lo que yo llamo amor, ¿Vieron eso? Es obvio que no podía esperar para ver al Sargento.

-Como no tienes idea –le dijo Ángela.

-¿Saben qué?, estoy muy orgulloso de que el Sargento me haya encomendado esto porque eso significa que me considera su amigo.

-Por supuesto que te sientes orgulloso… No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? –le dijo Cam.

- ¿De qué?

- No importa.

-Este lugar es increíble, al Sargento Mayor nos hablaba todo el tiempo de él; debe de ser una experiencia fuera de este mundo trabajar aquí, ¿no es así? –Denny desistió en obtener respuesta al darse cuenta de que Cam y Ángela le estaban dirigiendo miradas asesinas –Creo que es mejor que también me vaya… fue… un placer –dijo, y se fue.

-Voy a matar a Booth –dijo Cam.

-Te ayudaré a arrastrar el cuerpo –Angela le aseguró.

Y camino a la piscina reflejante, Brennan sólo tuvo una cosa en mente: Booth podía darse por muerto.

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Para todos mis lectores con cariño.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero estuve atareada con algunas cosas de la Universidad**__**.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic, a todos los que lo agregaron a sus favoritos, a los que me tienen como uno de sus autores predilectos, a los que lo pusieron en story alert o author alert, etc.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a **__**Detective Emily Lockhart**__**, **__**CookiesChocolateCandy**__**, **__**bones17**__**, **__**Dianythaa12**__** y **__**demilylover**__** que se tomaron la molestia de poner un review.**_

_**Y como es mejor tarde que nunca, finalmente les presento el último capítulo de este fic que espero les guste.**_

Booth estaba de pie al lado del carrito de café mirando hacia la nada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; todavía traía puesto su uniforme militar porque había llegado allí directamente del aeropuerto. Había estado esperando a Brennan desde hacía ya algunos minutos y estaba comenzando a impacientarse porque tenía muchas ganas de verla; culpaba al maldito vuelo por no haber podido estar ahí antes, ayer, para ser exactos.

Booth estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y él se dio la vuelta; no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando vio que quien se aproximaba era justo quien quería; se veía increíblemente bella, su cabello castaño brillando intensamente con la luz del sol de la mañana.

-Hey Hue… -Booth ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar Brennan le había dado una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le dijo sorprendido sobándose la mejilla- ¿Qué…?- Booth se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Brennan se había dado la vuelta; estaba dándole la espalda y él pudo notar que estaba tensa porque parecía estar temblando. Booth no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando así que se acercó a ella para averiguarlo

-Huesos –le dijo suavemente sujetando su brazo, pero ella se soltó violentamente.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le espetó y entonces Booth supo que en definitiva algo andaba mal.

-Huesos… -intentó de nuevo -¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dijo y sujeto nuevamente su brazo; esta vez ella no trató de alejarse y Booth se dio cuenta entonces de que ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sintió a su corazón encogerse ante esta imagen e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: la envolvió en un abrazo, y ella comenzó a llorar, ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Hey -dijo en un dulce tono de voz– Shhhhh, tranquila, todo está bien… ¿No me vas a decir qué pasa?

-Creí que habías muerto –le dijo sollozando después de una breve pausa.

-¿Pero por qué creíste eso? Mi avión se retrasó y mi celular se descompuso, es por eso que no pude llamarte, pero eso es todo.

Brennan se soltó del abrazo de Booth, los brazos de él todavía rodeando su espalda. Miró a Booth y le dirigió una mirada de obviedad.

-¿Qué pasa? -le dijo Booth sin comprender– No te… -de repente como si hubiera tenido una revelación, lo entendió todo -¡Oh!... Denny.

Brennan no dijo nada, pero con su mirada le dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo… lo siento… no sé qué decir, nunca pensé que esto fuera a resultar así. Parecía una buena idea entonces, pero supongo que… no. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

- En nada.

-Huesos.

Brennan se dejó caer libremente en los brazos de Booth, esta vez puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y en respuesta él la abrazó más fuerte.

-Perdóname Huesos, lo último que quería era hacerte llorar, eso no lo puedo soportar.

-No te preocupes Booth -le dijo, su voz un poco apagada por la chamarra de Booth- Pero tendrás que compensarme.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?

-No sé todavía, tengo que pensarlo cuidadosamente, porque tiene que ser algo muy doloroso.

-¡Uy! No puedo esperar –le dijo en tono de sorna y Brennan se rió. Se quedaron abrazados en silencio por un rato; Booth fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Así no es como me había imaginado esto.

-¿Entonces cómo te lo habías imaginado?

- Era más… romántico, es decir, esta parte si me la había imaginado, pero tú dándome una bofetada, eso fue muy inesperado.

-Tuve una buena razón.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

-Deja ya de disculparte Booth, eso ya no importa ahora que estas aquí.

-Gracias Huesos, que tú me digas eso… significa mucho para mí.

-Por cierto, qué pasa contigo y Ángela y todo eso de "esto es romántico".

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ángela?

- Dijo que le parecía romántico que tú y yo nos encontráramos aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Brennan con curiosidad, apartándose un poco de Booth, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No sólo es el lugar Huesos, siempre va a ser romántico cuando te vas a ver con la persona que amas –le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Brennan no se atrevió a decir nada, sólo se limito a mirar a Booth con intensidad, tratando de leer su expresión, sin estar segura de si había oído bien.

-¿Qué podría haber sido más romántico que esto? –se aventuró a preguntarle y Booth sonrió.

-Si en vez de haberme golpeado me hubieras besado.

-Olvídalo, eso no podría haber pasado –le dijo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Booth- y no va a pasar ahora, porque todavía estoy muy molesta contigo.

Booth soltó una ligera carcajada ante ese comentario.

-Tu nuevo look, me gusta, te queda muy bien.

-Dije que no Booth.

La sonrisa de Booth se hizo más amplia, besó el cabello de Brennan y la abrazó incluso más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, Booth sabiendo que le había mentido a Brennan al decirle que ese momento podía haber sido más romántico, porque para él no había nada más romántico que tenerla en sus brazos, especialmente ahora que tenía una idea clara de lo que les deparaba el futuro, una nueva historia, una historia que habían comenzado a escribir justo al lado del carrito de café.

**FIN**

**Vamos a suponer por un momento que esta es una escena real en la serie, ¿Qué canción le podrían de fondo?, yo tengo algunas (Delicate de Damien Rice, Sparks de Coldplay, Like a Star de Corinne Bailey Rae, Nightingale de Norah Jones) pero no me convencen.**

**Por cierto… necesito su opinión, estoy trabajando en dos fics, pero no sé cual publicar primero, uno es la continuación de "El Final De Mi Comienzo" y el otro en un *spoilers* Brennan/Booth/Hannah; ¿Cuál les gustaría leer primero?**


End file.
